


奶油巧克力蛋糕

by Inverno



Category: gold wing, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, bottom ！Buccellati/top！ Abbacchio, top！Buccellati/bottom！Abbacchio
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inverno/pseuds/Inverno
Summary: 阿帕基和布加拉提同居了一个月终于决定尝试第一次。布加拉提以为阿帕基不愿意做下面那个，但阿帕基却不想弄伤布加拉提。





	奶油巧克力蛋糕

**Author's Note:**

> 互攻！互攻！互攻！都有描写！  
> 来源于群里吃逆的直男的发言：“茶哥怎么舍得弄伤布姐。”  
> （草你好懂（？  
> 无证驾驶。

“你看起来好像要把他吃了。”

他们起身准备回家时，乔鲁诺跟在阿帕基身后小声地这样说道。阿帕基心里噎了一下：这就是他讨厌乔鲁诺的原因。他不是“ 好像”要吃了布加拉提，他就是这么想的并且马上准备实施。阿帕基在心里翻了个白眼，只听乔鲁诺继续说：“ 明天还有活动，不要太过头了。”

于是阿帕基转过头来，居高临下地看着小矮子——他心里对此有点得意，乔鲁诺还没完全长成——说：“下次我一定会把你的嘴缝上。”

乔鲁诺眨眨眼：“噢。”

阿帕基打算这么做已经很久了，从布加拉提搬来和他一起住开始，谁能忍得住男朋友睡在身边却不和他做点该做的事呢？作为一个已满二十岁身心健康的男性，阿帕基确实还没这么做过。想到这里他的心跳开始加速：今天布加拉提喝了点酒，他把量控制得很好，少量的酒精可以助兴，太多则会浇灭激情，所以他只让布加拉提喝了一点点，刚刚卡在他会有些许醉意、情绪外露又不至于失去感官知觉的分量上。

他们从公寓电梯的门关上时就开始接吻，布加拉提黏糊糊地靠在他怀里，嘴角时不时溢出带着丁点醉意的声音。

“快点，我们去床上。”布加拉提推着阿帕基，从他身上摸出钥匙开了门。

他们跌跌撞撞地一路吻到卧室，阿帕基让布加拉提坐在床边上，褪下他裤子跪下来埋在他腿间。

布加拉提抽了口气：“等等！”

阿帕基忽视掉他的制止，熟练地舔舐着他硬得发烫的阴茎，舌尖顺着勃勃跳动的青筋上下滑动，牙齿轻轻地咬在柱身，模拟着性交的动作吞吐着。布加拉提向后仰去，双手撑在床上，呼吸急促。

他们对这一步骤很是熟悉，但也总是止于此。

阿帕基吮吸着布加拉提的下身，一手托着双球恰到好处地地揉捏着，满意地听到上方传来的喟叹，布加拉提腾出一只手来按在他的头上，没有施力，只是抚摸着他的头发。

“阿帕基，我、我快不行了。”

他努力控制着自己不要向下按——他很想这么做，直到阿帕基直接来了一个深喉，他猛地释放在他嘴里。

布加拉提看起来完全清醒了，脸色微红，有些慌张地去抽餐巾纸擦掉从阿帕基嘴角漏出来的白浊液体，似乎很是不好意思：“哦，今天我好像不太行……”

阿帕基拍拍他：“快去洗澡。”

布加拉提飞快地冲了个澡。他的身体意识到他们接下来要做什么而颤抖着，阿帕基的口红印还留在他脸上嘴唇上，刚刚的释放让他的意识无比清晰，年轻带来的蓬勃性欲让他想到更进一步的事时差点又硬起来。

这又没什么。布加拉提想到，和男朋友做爱有什么错吗？他们一直没能突破这一步，可能是怕疼，布加拉提不知道自己做好准备没有，阿帕基显然不像是愿意做被打开的那个人。  
他裹着浴巾坐在床上，浴室里传来水声，他打开抽屉翻出他们早早备好的避孕套。

阿帕基把润滑剂带进了浴室，干瞪着眼看了会儿这管小巧的物品。不管怎么说，他今天一定是要睡了布加拉提，否则他还不如出家去做神父。

他把润滑剂打开倒在手心——大不了，他可以先试试，就这一次。阿帕基做足了心理建设，开始小心地给自己扩张。

就一次，最好不要弄疼布加拉提。

体内有异物进入的感觉十分怪异，尽管那是他自己的手指，他胡乱地在体内按了会儿，又小心地加入一指。此前他做过功课，但他完全想不起来那些东西都讲了什么，只好凭借本能寻找让自己舒服的地方，等到身体勉强能适应之后，他又放入了一根手指，努力地将身体打开。这个过程漫长而艰辛，他怀疑布加拉提甚至已经等到睡着了，于是草草地结束了给自己的扩张。

“阿帕基，要是你不愿意，我可以在下面的。”布加拉提见他阿帕基从浴室出来，飞快地说道。

“躺下。”阿帕基说。他心里其实紧张得很，但他可以妥协一次，他还不想弄伤布加拉提。

黑色短发的男人乖乖躺在床上，阿帕基跨坐在他身上，俯下身来和他接吻。他们的嘴唇早就亲得红肿，但接吻确实是个有效的安抚方式，在他们的嘴唇分开后，布加拉提抱着他说：“要是你不愿意的话——”

“我不想弄伤你。”阿帕基说着，一手撸了两下布加拉提半硬起来的阴茎，那活儿很快就精神了，他给它戴上套，小心地扶着它坐下去。

刚开始进入的时候太艰难了，阿帕基咬着嘴唇，一边却想这是个好主意，幸好没让布加拉提做被进入的那个，这实在是——！

他终于将头部挤进去了，阿帕基停顿了两秒，等适应之后再慢慢地沉下腰，布加拉提小心地扶着他，生怕阿帕基支撑不住掉下去——那他肯定受不了，铁定会一秒钟就缴械投降。  
“这也太……”布加拉提倒吸了一口气，“唔，太紧了。”

肠壁紧紧地绞着他，布加拉提觉得自己要融化在这片温暖里面。

阿帕基皱着眉，终于将他整根都接纳进去，心里无比赞同着人类的潜力果然是无限的。但是太深了！他的身体在排斥入侵者，肠壁在不自觉地锁紧，想要将它赶出去。

“阿帕基，放松一点。”布加拉提揉着他小腹上的肌肉，“不然我很快就撑不住了。”

“我在努力。”阿帕基简直想捂住自己的脸。

听听，现实也太残酷了，理想不应该是破碎的呻吟和喘息吗？

布加拉提的手转向他的胸口，揉捏着他早已挺立起来的那点，然后是另一边，以分散他的注意力。现在的状况更不妙，他前面硬得像铁，后面还容纳着坚硬的东西，穴口翕动着，似乎已与体内的东西相性良好。

他小幅度地摆动腰部，允许那根火热的东西在自己体内进进出出。布加拉提双手扶着他的腰，似乎是觉得舒服，开始随着他的动作顶弄起来。不适感终于消退下去，阿帕基的动作不自觉地加大，不得要领地扭动着胯部，无意中顶到了体内某个部位，电流从他们的交合处直直地流向他的大脑，布加拉提注意到他的反应，于是停下来，在那附近寻找着那个敏感处。

“是这里吗？”布加拉提看向他，腰部向上用力，阿帕基呻吟了一声，因为情动而沙哑的声音差点让他泄出来。

事情怎么会变成这个样子。阿帕基意识到他在呻吟，他克制不住，从他嘴里发出来的低沉喑哑的声音让他的身体更加敏感，快感像海浪那样冲刷着他的身体，一直蔓延到脚趾，他前面因为这刺激在布加拉提腹部留下一大滩黏糊的、透明的液体。他急切地起伏着，让布加拉提能精准地顶到自己的敏感带。

怎么会这样，他不是一开始只是希望布加拉提能够舒服些吗？

他努力地看向身下的人，布加拉提脸上露出忍耐的表情。

“雷欧，雷欧，快点，我想射了。”他的肠壁裹着布加拉提收紧，布加拉提因为他的动作呻吟了一声，在他胸口胡作非为的手划到腹部来，撸动着他发烫的阴茎。他陷在情欲里，控制不好手下的力道，忽轻忽重地上下撸动着，圆润的指甲划过头部。高潮像海啸那样涌来，把他冲倒，有好几秒他不知道发什么了什么，回过神来时布加拉提的腹部和胸口多了点他的东西，白色的粘稠的液体和布加拉提身上的汗混在一起滑动着。

这可真是……太刺激了。他后面还在痉挛，布加拉提卡着他的腰又用力地向上顶了两下，终于释放在他体内。

疲软的阴茎从他体内滑出来时，阿帕基的身体竟然还有些不舍。

他们又去冲了个澡。阿帕基倒了杯水给布加拉提，刚才的性事消耗了他们不少水分，他觉得自己嘴唇干涸。

布加拉提从浴室出来，躺在阿帕基身边，说：“我以为你不愿意做，嗯，bottom。”

“没关系，我们第一次，我只是不想弄伤你。”阿帕基说，实际上，刚才的体验很不错，他心里并不是那么抗拒做下面那个。

“那——那样很舒服吗？”

阿帕基罕见地脸红了。他点点头。

布加拉提笑了：“我想试试。”

“还要再做吗？”天啊，阿帕基心想，他的身体已经开始躁动了。

“要是你不愿意的话，明天也可以。”

阿帕基从善如流地亲了亲布加拉提的脸，后者配合地躺好分开腿。

有了第一次的经验，阿帕基显然对此要熟悉多了，他把布加拉提穴口涂满了润滑剂，然后刺入了一根湿滑的手指，耐心地寻找着前列腺的位置。布加拉提在忍耐着，他看得出来，阿帕基很快放入两根，在那个微微凸起的地方按压着，手指剪开他的后穴。他很快将他的身体扩张到能容纳自己的程度，小心地扶着前端进入到布加拉提体内。

“噢！”布加拉提发出一声叹息。

阿帕基亲吻他的锁骨和乳首，小心地进入。

“我觉得……”布加拉提从他的亲吻中逃脱出来，“你可以快一点，我没事的。”

有一点怪异，但是是难以言喻的体验。一开始有点难捱，但等到阿帕基完全进入了之后，布加拉提的身体飞快地适应了这种异物感。阿帕基的东西在他体内戳出一个形状来，他伸下去按了按，他看到阿帕基停顿了两秒。

“那我开始了。”

布加拉提刚想笑阿帕基这副小心翼翼禀报公事的模样，没来得及出口的笑声就被装得粉碎，它们破碎成呻吟声纷纷扬扬地落下来。这和以往哪一次都不同，甚至不是用前面可以比拟的。热流电流从下半身慢慢地扩散到全身，他放任自己叫出声来，仰着头，双手抓着床单，差点将它们扯破。

前一次的性爱让这次的高潮来得缓慢，阿帕基反而顺从着放缓速度抽插着。快感一波一波涌上来，但总还是不够。布加拉提掐着阿帕基的腰，红着双眼看向他：“雷欧，快点，我、啊！”

阿帕基却在这个时候停下来，他抓住布加拉提的脚踝，把他的腿曲折在他胸口分开，他俯下身来紧紧地贴着他，用亲吻堵住布加拉提的嘴，银色和黑色的头发纠缠在一起。  
这个姿势太深了！布加拉提被刺激得眼眶湿润，喘息声和唇齿交缠的暧昧声音混杂在一起，充斥着整个房间。

他的大脑开始因为强烈的快感缺氧，只能任由阿帕基掌控主权。

银色长发的魔鬼终于松开了他可怜的嘴，开始用力而富有节奏地在他体内冲撞，每一下都精准地碾过他的敏感点，进入到最深处。

布加拉提的双腿颤抖，感到自己正像是片落入风暴的叶子那样无助地抖动着。

快感要淹没他的理智，高潮却迟迟无法到达。他努力地将手挤进两个人的身体中间，悲哀地发现因为后面过于强烈的快感，前面已经完全地瘫软下来，正向外吐着透明液体。

没有人告诉他还会有这种情况，他快要无法承受更多的情欲，而高潮却宣告缺席。布加拉提只好自暴自弃地抱住阿帕基，后穴控制不住地开始收缩，向阿帕基索取更多。

阿帕基顶撞得他头皮发麻，布加拉提无神地看着天花板，有一个瞬间天花板变得雪白一片，喘息声和肉体撞击的声音也都消失不见，他仿佛置身于一个纯白的、柔软的世界。

布加拉提花了好些时候才从高潮的余韵中回过神来，阿帕基已经从他体内出去了，正把避孕套打了个结扔到垃圾桶里。

说实话，他的反应吓到了阿帕基。布加拉提当时突然就失去了声音，安静得像个坏掉的娃娃，他只是痉挛着，前端只流出了少量稀薄的液体，什么都没有射出来。

他什么都射不出来了，仅仅依靠后面就达到了高潮。

疲倦和睡意在之后迅速袭来，他们身上全是性爱留下的痕迹，小腹间一片黏腻。布加拉提躺在床上不肯动：“要是可以明天起来再洗就好了。”

这是一个惊喜的发现，阿帕基第一次见到这种软乎乎地撒娇的布加拉提，他心情颇佳，捡起丢在一旁的浴巾走向浴室：“那你躺着，我给你擦一擦。”

布加拉提打着哈欠也站起来跟上：“还是洗一下好了。好累，明天还要去排练呢。”

END


End file.
